10 Random Drabbles
by evilcupcake13
Summary: I was bored and decided to try this since I have no ideas right now. I hope they make sense...


I was bored and this is what came from that. I tried to get them to make sense, so I hope they do. If they don't, oh well. I either used just the title or just the lyrics to "inspire" mre for the story...sometimes both. Anyway, read on!

**The rules:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

**Mona Lisa- The All-American Rejects**

Dougie stared off at the horizon, thinking he was alone. He felt he would always be that way. Always be alone. He turned when he heard someone come out behind him. He smiled when he saw Danny.

"Can I sit beside you, mate?" Dougie just nodded, knowing he'd always have Danny, even if the world came down.

**After All-Saving Abel**

Dougie sat in bed, looking through old photo albums and ripping the pictures he could no longer stand to look at. Everything that reminded Dougie of _him _he was destroying and getting rid of. Yet, Dougie couldn't be happier in doing this. He was happy that this had ended. He'd been through so much crap that he couldn't take it anymore. He was finally happy even after it all. He laughed lightly as he continued to rip the pictures and thought of actually throwing a party to celebrate it.

**Untitled-Simple Plan**

Danny was scared. He'd been pacing in the hospital for what felt like an eternity. He kept thinking over and over _He doesn't deserve this? What happened? How…? _He kept trying to think of the good times, when the younger boy was happy and carefree. Danny held onto the image of Dougie's smiling face as he continued to pace, and hope that everything was going to be okay. With the constant thought of _How could this happen to him?_

**Me Against the World-Simple Plan**

They didn't care what everyone else thought. They were in love and they were prepared for anything they had to go through. Sure, they may lose fans, but they couldn't control how other people felt about the relationship. They knew this when they talked about coming out. They were both kind of afraid, but they both knew that nothing could separate them. Nothing anybody did or said could make them love each other any less. It was just Dougie and Danny against the world.

**Promises-Nitzer Ebb**

They made so many promises to each other and now it was like none of them had been made. Everything shattered in seconds. Every dream they had, every word they said to each other was now meaningless. It only took those two words for this to happen, but Danny didn't know why they were said. He didn't know what he had done to upset the younger boy. He just stared after him as he drove away, the words "I'm leaving" replaying in his head over and over again. He didn't know the younger boy was crying, just as he was.

**Perfect-Simple Plan**

Danny stared down at the beautiful sleeping body next to him and smiled to himself. He didn't know why Dougie always put himself down. Danny thought he was perfect, but every time he voiced those thoughts Dougie completely ignored him and said he shouldn't say things like that because he knew for a fact it wasn't true.

Danny sighed. Truth was he did know why Dougie though this way. It was because of his father. He never felt like he was good enough for the man. If Danny ever met him, he swore that he'd kick his ass. Dougie was perfect, at least to him. But the young boy didn't realize it. He still looked up to his father. He still cared for him. He still brought himself down because he never thought he'd be good enough. Danny pulled him close and whispered, "You're perfect to me. That's all that matters."

**Do Ya-McFly**

"So do ya?" Dougie asked nervously.

"Do you really have to ask me that?" Danny replied and kissed him to reassure the young brunette that he indeed did love him. He didn't understand how there could be any doubt in his mind. Dougie giggled.

"I love the taste of your lips." Danny smiled and kissed him again, passionately. "I love you too, Danny." Dougie said after they broke apart and snuggled closer to Danny.

**Nobody's Listening-Linkin Park**

Dougie pulled away from his little make out session with Danny. He was being kind of paranoid, afraid that people would here their moans. They were currently in their dressing room and people were running around outside the room. Danny nibbled on his ear.

"It'll be fine, love. Just calm down. Everyone's busy so nobody's listening anyway." He reassured him and pulled him closer to resume their kissing.

**I Caught Myself-Paramore**

Dougie clamped his hands over his mouth right before the words spilled from him. He almost said those words and he didn't know what he would have done if he hadn't stopped himself. He quickly ran up to his room and locked the door. He shouldn't even think these things of his best mate, but for some reason he was. He didn't even know what he wanted anymore. He knew he was in love, but he didn't want to admit it. He tried to deny that he wasn't in love with him, that he didn't want him. As much as he tried…he couldn't.

**The Worst Pies in London-Helena Bonham Carter**

They didn't know why, but they came back every year to this particular pie shop. It's where they first said "I love you" to each other so maybe that was the reason. So they came to the pie shop on that same day every year. It didn't matter to them that they served the worst pies ever imaginable there. They always had fun…and getting free pies for coming back so often didn't hurt either…well unless they made you sick.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
